


Lunar Interlude 2.5

by angharadgwyn



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurlery and Sloane aren't actually in this but the end of Petal to the Metal is central to the plot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's sort of a lunar interlude style side story, Merle's arbour ardour is implied, Post-Episode: e018-e027 Petals to the Metal Parts 1-10, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharadgwyn/pseuds/angharadgwyn
Summary: Tres Horny Boys get matching tattoos





	Lunar Interlude 2.5

It’s Taako’s idea. Who else really?

He asks Merle where he got his Chesney tattoo.

Merle says “On my ass.”

Taako rolls his eyes and rests his beautifully manicured hands on his hips, leaning forward so their eyes are level.

“Hardy har, halfpint. Where’s a wizard have to go to get some ink?”

In the end they all go together. It’s automatic now, accompanying each other. Comfortable, though none of them could tell you why. They don’t have to think about it except for once when Merle went down to the Bureau greenhouses and Magnus followed just out force of habit. Even though Taako warned him that Merle sings to the plants, he didn’t think the lyrics would be quite so… descriptive.

They all get the same tattoo. A tree, with flowers.

When someone asks Merle about it, he asks if they’ve heard the good word about Pan yet? Their eyes glaze over as he reads from the extreme teen bible. Some of them try to run even, but none of them ask about the tattoo again.

When someone asks Magnus, he shows them railsplitter. “There isn’t a tree this baby can’t cut!” He says hefting it impressively. He knows there’s one it won’t though.  
“Wanna see my arm collection?”

When someone asks Taako, he studies his nails, a picture of boredom. “Oh, just to remember this race I won, one time.” he drawls. “I didn’t even get a medal, can you imagine?”

The three of them don’t talk about it. Don’t need to.  
They all know it’s a promise.

“Never Again”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just after listening to Petals to the Metal, so it was written without knowledge of the ending. After listening all the way through, I figured it could still work with a few minor edits. Hopefully the characterization doesn't suffer too much because of this.
> 
> Please let me know if you'd be interested in a post finale follow-up, but I ask that you keep the comments section spoiler free of anything after Petals to the Metal just in case.


End file.
